Manga
Kodansha Pika Édition Star Comics Kodansha Comics Tong Li Comics Crunchyroll (digital) |demographic = Shōnen |maga = Shōnen Magazine |volume = 33 - ongoing |genre = Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Shōnen }} is a manga written and illustrated by Nakaba Suzuki, and is currently serialized in Weekly Shōnen Magazine. The plot features is set in a world similar to the European Middle Ages, with its titular group of knights each representing one of the seven deadly sins. History Nanatsu no Taizai began serialization in the Issue 45 of 2012 of Weekly Shōnen Magazine, which was released on the 10th of October, 2012. The oneshot, the series' plot is based on, was released in the Issue 52 of 2011. The first volume was released on February 15, 2013, the second volume, on April 17, and the third, on June 17. The fourth volume was released on August 16. At the NYCC of 2013, Kondansha USA announced that it has licensed Nanatsu for an English release. First volume will be coming in March 2014 and next volumes will be coming once every 2 months. In the beginning of 2014, the Otona Fami (オトナファミ) (Enterbrain) magazine, released his own ranking for 2013 Best 50 manga series. Nanatsu no Taizai took 2nd place, losing to One Punch-Man by One and Yusuke Murata. Around the same time, on the 2014 edition of This Manga Is Amazing! (このマンガがすごい!, Kono Manga ga Sugoi!) guidebook, Nanatsu no Taizai took 5th place for Male Readers, a surveys conducted among professionals in the fields of manga and publishing. Nanatsu no Taizai is one of the 10 nominated series for the 7th Manga Taisho 2014 awards (マンガ大賞2014, Cartoon Grand Prize 2014). The nominating committee is composed mainly of bookstore staffers and any manga title that was released in 2013 and has eight volumes or less is eligible. The winner is to be announced in the end of March 2014. In the Top 15 Recommending Manga Series by Bookstore Workers 2014 announced in early February 2014, Nanatsu no Taizai took the 4th spot, losing to Sakamoto Desuga? (1st place), Ajin (2nd place) and Shokugeki no Souma (3rd place). In April 2014, it was announced that the Nakaba's The Seven Deadly Sins will have its anime adaptation. In issue 35 of Weekly Shōnen Magazine, the anime adaptation is confirmed to begin broadcasting on October 5th, 2014. Accepting votes for the first character popularity poll began in issue 44. The results will be out in 2015. Reception List of Volumes *002. *003. *004. *005. |character = *Meliodas *Elizabeth Liones *Hawk |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 1 |cover = Volume 1.png}} *007. *008. *009. *010. *011. *012. *013. *014. |character = *Meliodas *Diane *Ban *Elizabeth Liones |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 2 |cover = Volume 2.png}} *016. *017. *018. *019. *020. *021. *022. *Extra: |character = *Ban *Diane *Meliodas *Elizabeth Liones *Hawk |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 3 |cover = Volume 3.png}} *024. *025. *026. *027. *028. *029. *Gaiden: |character = *King *Guila *Elaine |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 4 |cover = Volume 4.png}} *031. *032. *033. *034. *035. *036. *037. *Extra: |character = *Diane *Hawk *King *Meliodas *Elizabeth Liones |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 5 |cover = Volume 5.png}} *039. *040. *041. *042. *043. *044. *045. *046. *Extra: |character = *Elizabeth Liones *Meliodas |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 6 |cover = Volume 6.png}} *048. *049. *050. *051. *052. *053. *054. *Extra: *Extra: |character = *Meliodas *Helbram *Armor Giant |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 7 |cover = Volume 7.png}} *056. *057. *058. *059. *060. *061. *062. *Extra: |character = *Meliodas *Diane *Elizabeth Liones *King *Ban *Gowther |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 8 |cover = Volume 8.png}} *064. *065. *066. *067. *068. *069. *070. *071. *Extra: |character = *Gowther *Diane *King |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 9 |cover = Volume 9.png}} *073. *Gaiden: *074. *075. *076. *077. *078. |character = *Arthur Pendragon *Hendrickson *Dreyfus *Merlin (cloaked) |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 10 |cover = Volume 10.png}} *080. *081. *082. *083. *084. *085. *086. *Extra: |character = *Meliodas *Elizabeth Liones *Ban *Gowther *Diane *King *Hawk |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 11 |cover = Volume 11.png}} *088. *089. *090. *091. *092. *093. *094. *095. *Extra: |character = *Meliodas *Ban |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 12 |cover = Volume 12.png}} *097. *098. *099. *100. *101. *102. *103. *104. *Extra: *Extra: *Extra: *Extra: |character = *Elizabeth Liones *Hawk *Hendrickson |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 13 |cover = Volume 13.png}} *106. *107. *108. *109. *110. *111. *112. *113. |character = *King *Ban *Elaine |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 14 |cover = Volume 14.png}} *115. *116. *117. *118. *119. *120. *121. *Extra: |character = *Merlin *Arthur Pendragon *Slader *Gowther (doll form) |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 15 |cover = Volume 15.png}} *123. *124. *125. *126. *Gaiden: *127. *Extra. *Extra. *Extra. |character = *Gilthunder *Howzer *Griamore |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 16 |cover = Volume 16.png}} *129. *130. *131. *132. *133. *134. *135. |character = *Meliodas *Liz |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 17 |cover = Volume 17.png}} *137. *138. *139. *140. *141. *142. *143. *144. *Extra. *Extra. |character = *Jericho *Ban *Zhivago |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 18 |cover = Volume 18.png}} *146. *147. *148. *149. *150. *151. *152. *153. *Extra. |character = *Diane *Meliodas *Elizabeth Liones *King |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 19 |cover = Volume 19.png}} *155. *156. *157. *158. *159. *160. *161. *162. |character = *Escanor *Ban *Elaine |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 20 |cover = Volume 20.png}} *164. *165. *166. *167. *168. *169. *170. *Extra: *Extra. |character = *Meliodas *Escanor *Gowther *Ban *Diane *King |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 21 |cover = Volume 21.png}} *172. *173. *174. *175. *176. *177. *178. *179. |character = *Meliodas *Estarossa *Zeldris *Drole *Fraudrin *Derieri *Grayroad *Monspeet *Gloxinia |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 22 |cover = Volume 22.png}} *181. *182. *183. *184. *185. *186. *187. *188. |character = *Estarossa *Derieri *Monspeet *Zeldris |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 23 |cover = Volume 23.png}} *190. *191. *192. *193. *194. *195. *196. *197. *Extra: |character = *Meliodas *Zaratras *Dreyfus *Fraudrin |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 24 |cover = Volume 24.png}} *199. *200. *201. *202. *203. *204. *205. *206. |character = *Diane *King *Drole *Gloxinia |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 25 |cover = Volume 25.png}} *208. *209. *210. *211. *Gaiden: *212. *213. *Extra: *Extra: *Extra: |character = *Gowther (Demon) *Gowther |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 26 |cover = Volume 26.png}} *215. *216. *217. *218. *219. *220. *221. *222. |character = *Meliodas *King *Gowther *Merlin *Ban *Diane *Escanor |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 27 |cover = Volume 27.png}} *224. *225. *226. *227. *228. *229. *230. *231. |character = *Elizabeth Liones |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 28 |cover = Volume 28.png}} *233. *234. *235. *236. *237. *238. *239. *240. *Extra: |character = *Meliodas *Escanor *Chandler *Zeldris |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 29 |cover = Volume 29.png}} *242. *243. *244. *245. *246. *247. *248. *249. |character = *Elizabeth Liones *Meliodas |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 30 |cover = Volume 30.png}} *251. *252. *253. *254. *255. *256. *257. *258. |character = *Margaret Liones *Arthur Pendragon *Escanor |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 31 |cover = Volume 31.png}} *260. *261. *262. *263. *264. *265. *Extra: *266. *Extra: *Extra: *Extra: |character = *Elizabeth Liones *Sariel *Tarmiel *Estarossa |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 32 |cover = Volume 32.png}} *268. *269. *270. *271. *272. *273. *274. *275. |character = *Meliodas *Ban |page = 192 |link = link=Volume 33 |cover = Volume 33.png}} |} Chapters not yet compiled in volumes These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. *276. *277. *278. *279. The Sound of the Victory Bells「勝利の鐘の音」 *280. Collapse「崩壊」 *281. The Fairy King vs. The Angel of Death 「妖精王vs.死の天使」 *282. Gowther vs. Mael「ゴウセルvs.マエル」 *283. The Desire to Survive「生還への渇望」 *284. The Door to Hope「希望への扉」 *285. What Lies Ahead「その先に在るもの」 Special Chapters * * * * **Part 1 - January 28, 2015, Blu-ray/DVD, Vol. 1. **Part 2 - February 25, 2015, BluBlu-ray/DVD, Vol. 2. **Part 3 - March 25, 2015, BluBlu-ray/DVD, Vol. 3. Extra Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Side Stories * * * **Part 1 - May 27, 2015, WSM 26-2015. **Part 2 - June 3, 2015 , WSM 27-2015. * Uno Gaiden * * * Spin-off Series Volume Spine Image When the volumes are placed in chronological order, the individual images on their spines create one entirely new whole image. This might be a reference to Dragon Ball, made by Akira Toriyama, which Nakaba Suzuki's art style is heavily influenced by. es:Lista de Volúmenes ru:Манга it:Capitoli e Volumi Category:Media Category:Nanatsu no Taizai (Manga)